


Helpless

by That_Girl_Under_A_Rock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brother Thorin, Big brother Frerin, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Dís is Helpless, Dís-centric, F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, How Dís meets her husband, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Pre-Sack of Erebor, Protective Thorin, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Thorin and Frerin are good brothers, Thorin and Frerin like to tease Dís, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock/pseuds/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock
Summary: Frerin is angelica comin at blonde dude like “imma bout to change your life"  and then yeets him at DísBlond guy turns out to be her future husband, but we're not there yet





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Hamilton's Helpless  
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Dís was never one to really enjoy her grandmother’s and grandfather’s parties. Mostly they consisted lots of music that filled the large chambers of the mountain, dancing that would go from dusk till dawn, beautiful dwarven ball gowns, guests from the Blue Mountains, Iron Hills, and even some of the neighboring kingdoms. And she would be stuck watching from the upper levels of Hall of the Kings. It was even more grand when the party was to celebrate the last days of summer. With all the festivities, how could she not want to go?  Seventy-five years old and Thraín was still reluctant to let her go. Even Thorin, her frumpy older brother, who _really_ didn’t like parties, could be seen laughing with Dwalin as they raided the food tables of desserts and watched Frerin attempt to flirt with visiting Dwarrows. It wasn’t like her brothers were _that_ much older than her, no more than ten maybe fifteen years older, that was nothing! Her mother, Ásdís, says it’s only because Thraín clearly recalls his own habits from when he was younger.

“I don’t think that’s much of an excuse now Ummadud1,” Dís sighed as she flopped back onto her bed, her mother sitting at the writing desk in the corner.

“I know Mabannamûna2,” Princess Ásdís starts, “Your father is just, well, I don’t think I’m wrong to say he’s a bit over protective-“

“He just doesn’t want me to see him drink too much. He realizes I’m not going to be glued to your sides right? I’d rather bother Frerin or push Thorin into the women eyeing him-” Hearing herself say that out-loud, Dís was starting to realize there was likely her not being allowed to attend had to do with that. One quick glance at her mother’s stern but amused look confirmed that.

“Okay, I understand. I won’t do anything like that! I’ll be a proper princess, stuffy shoes and all. I won’t take them off, as soon as the music starts this time. And grandfather hasn’t invited the Elves, so there another thing Uddadud doesn’t have to worry about- Oh I’ve been childish about it this whole time, haven’t I?” Dís could feel the warmth spreading in her cheeks, even if she knew her grandparents got a kick out of her antics with her brothers.

Ásdís just smiled at her daughter and moved to sit on the bed. Moving slowly she lifted Dís’ head so that it rested in her lap, her daughter’s long brown hair falling in waves across her lap as she combed her fingers through her hair and began to weave the dark strands. “No, little one, that’s not why. Your father is just afraid to admit that his little girl is all grown now. More than a little mischievous at times, but we’ve been bless to see you grow into the mountain’s most precious gem. He just dreads the day he’ll have to give you away-”

Dís laughed, “I love you Ummadud, but Uddadud is just being silly if he thinks one party is going to make a difference. I’m not going to get married after one night of dancing!”

“No, I know,” Ásdís starts, “But you never know. That’s how your father and I met after all.”

Dís looked up at her mother, knowing by the little smile on her face that she was thinking about that first meeting. Dís probably knew the story better than either of her brothers, then again it probably had to do with how their mother told it compared to their father. Thraín used it as a warning to Thorin and Frerin about not doing anything foolish or embarrassing, because they would never know who was watching. It only kind of worked though; Thorin was too anxious to do anything to mess up or draw too much attention to himself, and Frerin figured bringing all the attention to himself was the best way to meet someone, and Dís found new motivation to tease both brothers. Ásdís on the other hand would tell her children purely to share one of her favorite memories of her first few weeks in Erebor. Embarrassing her husband was only slight perk.

Just as Dís was about to ask for the story, there was a light knock at the door. She sat up and watched as her mother went to answer the door. There stood Æsa, Dís’ handmaiden, holding a light blue dress with gold trimming that spilled out of her arms as she walked through the door frame. “This was the right dress, Princess?” she asked to Ásdís.

“Yes, Thraín thought his daughter might like this one,” Her mother started giving a small smile to Dís. “She’ll be entering with her brothers for the feast.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dís looked down at the plate of meat and bread in front of her, grease from the meat started to soak into the dinner roll along with the gravy the cook had decided to put over the chuck. It smelled amazing, and had she not been so focused on the blond haired dwarf sitting down across from Frerin she would have dug into it just as eagerly as the rest of the table. She couldn’t decide why he looked so familiar, his blond braids falling to his shoulders and even framing his lips, his blond peach stubble felt like a veil hiding someone so familiar. His name was right on the tip of her tongue. Had Æsa been there, Dís would have just leaned over and asked, but seeing that the former was sitting with the rest of the family servants, all she did was stare dumbly and occasionally drink from her wine goblet, or shove part of her dinner roll in her cheeks whenever he looked up or over at her. Then again, it was bold of her to assume he was looking at her, when her brothers sat on either side of her as well…

“Anai3, you’ve been stuffing yourself with bread and wine, you’re going to be sick before the kitchens bring out the ale and dessert,” Thorin mumbled behind his own goblet to Dís before following her gaze to the Dwarrow sitting across from their brother. “Unless you already have your sights on-“

“Shut up Thorin!” Dís hissed under her breath, much to her brother’s amusement.

 

* * *

 

 

When music finally started up Dís found herself with Æsa munching on cakes and biscuits near the dessert table watching the festivities unfold through the music and dance. Her grandparents stood at the far end near the tables still, but dancing to the music, still lost in their own little world. On the other end, her mother was successfully persuading her father to dance, though both were trying to go unnoticed by the other merry makers. Frerin, though surrounded by Dwarrows  eager for a chance to dance with him, was gesturing over to Thorin and Dwalin to join him from some other corner of the hall Dís could not see.

Despite seeing all of this, Dís could not see the one dwarf she was looking for. She would have thought that after staring at him all through dinner she would have been able to pick him out from the crowd.

                It felt like her heart dropped straight into her stomach. Maybe Thorin had been right and she should have paced herself on the wine. When the saw the familiar blond head of hair walk in with Dwalin, and a few others she couldn’t put names to in that moment, it felt like the whole hall was spinning to sounds of the fiddles. She was about to steady herself on the edge of the table when she felt hands on both her shoulders.

“I told you not to drink so much wine,” Thorin teased from her right.

                “Right, because our little sister can’t hold her wine,” Frerin joined in on the left. “I don’t think its the wine, making her feet fall from under her.”

                “Frerin-” Dís started.

                “Maybe but she didn’t eat much at dinner,” Thorin interrupted.

                “Didn’t she? Guess, you didn't see when she snatched my roll off my plate?”

                “No, was that before or after she missed her plate trying to cut the meat- ”

                “You two are unbearable!” Dís finally exclaimed before they could keep going on about dinner. She leaned against Thorin, her cheek squished against his shoulder. “Yes, there’s a boy! The one that was sitting across from you, Frerin,” Dís sighed. “He looks familiar, I don’t know why. He’s not related right? That would be more embarrassing. Did we all have the same tutor? No… I just-” She closed her eyes in frustration that she was getting so flustered over a dwarf she didn't even know.

“Dís?”

She sighed, “What Thorin?”

“Are you talking to me, or Frerin?”

“Both of you… What why? Is Frerin not here?” she asked standing up straighter and looking around for her other brother.

“He's over there,” Thorin answered casually and gestured to where their brother was talking to the blond haired dwarf.

“Oh”

Dis felt her stomach do some kind of weird flip, like it tossed her heart back into place. She couldn't decide if she felt sick from what little food she ate or if it had something with her brother talking to the dwarf. She couldn't, shouldn't even be upset. She didn't even know who he was! And she didn't know what her brother was doing. He likely wasn't doing anything but talking. Frerin talked to a lot of people. But he didn’t always grab people by the arm when he was talking to them. That was new.

And then the dwarf looked back at her.

Suddenly, the air was sucked right out of Dís’ lungs and her heart was in her throat. She wanted to hide behind Thorin. She wanted to run back up to her room and lock the door, but all she did was freeze and lean heavily against Thorin as she tried to stay on her feet. “Durin let me rest,” she mumbled under her breath, earning a stunned look from her brother.

“Don’t say that while you’re leaning on me,” Thorin muttered as he tried to set her back upright. His brows stayed furrowed as he steadied his little sister, and took a small step to the side of her.

 He was right! She couldn’t let herself fall to pieces, especially while he was looking at her. Dís quickly stood up took a deep breath and puffed out her chest a little as he adjusted her dress. She looked to Thorin and then glanced back over her shoulder not actually seeing if her brother and the other dwarf were still there.

Dís would have seen Frerin walking him over to her with teasing, “I'm about to change your life.”

“By all means lead the way.”

As it where, it was not until the two stopped right in front of her that she noticed him again. Dís looked up into the light brown eyes of her mystery dwarf trying to figure out what to say. She could have said anything, her name for starters. _Dís daughter of Thrain_ , would have been a good place to start, if she had remembered to do anything other than open her mouth and mutter “Uhh...”

“Vígi, it’s good to see you again, how was your journey back from the Iron hills?” Thorin asked stepping up behind his dumbfounded sister.

Vígi. As in Vígi the son of the Captain of Guard? As in Vígi the son of the Captain of the Guard who left Erebor twenty years ago to train with his cousins in the Iron Hills? Twenty years and he still only had the little prickles of a beard. How he got the mustache to grow at all was a mystery to her. The little twinkle that seemed to shine in his eyes as he looked at her was new too. Had that always been there?

Well,  at least she knew why he looked so familiar.

“...good to be home though. Dís, I see twenty years has only made your smile brighter.”

Had she been smiling this whole time? It was good smile though right? Not one with a lot of teeth, or stiff, or showed how many little flips her heart was doing in her chest. A small giggle escaped Dís. She blinked a few times trying to clear her head of the twinkle in his eyes as he waited for her answer. Still it was hard to think when her brothers were throwing little grins her way.

“Thank you Vígi. That means a lot to me, considering twenty years as done little to make my brothers more pleasant.”

“Well, then should I rescue my lady and plan our escape to the dance floor?” He asked with a wink and offering his hand to Dís.

She didn’t hesitate to grab his hand and let him lead her away from her snickering brothers. For once she was glad she hadn’t kicked off her shoes. She was tall enough to comfortably rest her head on Vígi’s shoulder as he held her close into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mommy/ Daddy  
> 2\. “she who continues to become more beautiful”  
> 3\. Sister  
> Special thanks to the Dwarrow Scholar for all their resources that have been more than helpful to me and I know many other fic writers!


End file.
